Birthday Wish
by musicalocelot
Summary: So, Amy's birthday was today. She invited everyone to her party, including me of course. There's no way I wouldn't be invited, since I am her crush. I just didn't expect things to go the way they did... Pairings: Sonamy, Knouge, Silvaze, and Vectilla. First time writing a one-shot. Hope you like it :).


**(Hey guys! I never thought I would do a one-shot, but this just came to me and I was like, "I have to post this!" So here it goes! Oh and sorry if my dares suck or are very unoriginal XD. Here's my one-shot comin at cha...) **

**Birthday Wish….**

**(No POV)**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Amy, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang. Amy made a silent wish and blew out the candles.

Amy was officially fifteen years old today! Everything was perfect. Everyone had come, even Shadow, though he was keeping to himself. Vanilla had made her a cake shaped like a rose. Amy had gotten a cute, red, spaghetti-strap party dress.

Well, it was almost perfect. It would be perfect if her birthday wish came true...

"Are you gonna cut the cake Amy?" Cream asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Sonic added.

"But you just ate six chili dogs!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Do you really think six chili dogs is enough for Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic asked.

"One day when you're fat I'll be laughing my butt off." Knuckles said.

"Would you two shut up! I'm about to cut the cake!" Amy shouted at the two.

"OK OK. No need to get upset." Sonic said, lifting his hands up in front of him. _Please don't get out your hammer. _The blue hero thought nervously.

Amy picked up the knife and started cutting the cake into slices.

"Can you help me pass out the cake Cream?" Amy asked.

"Yes I will." Cream said. Amy put the cake slices on small plates and started handing them out.

Amy walked up to Shadow. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey Shadow, want some cake?" She asked.

"No." Shadow said.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"No." He repeated.

"Aww, just one bite?" She urged, putting the cake just a few inches from his face.

"No." He repeated again. Sonic was suddenly leaning against the same wall as shadow, eating a piece of cake.

"C'mon Shads. Vanilla makes the best cake on Mobius." Sonic said through a mouthful of cake.

"No." Shadow said again.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Amy asked.

"No." Shadow answered. You could almost see the sweat drop on Amy's head. Sonic just snickered.

"Well fine then. Be a grumpy-hog. Hmph." With that, Amy turned on her heal and walked away.

"Nice one Shads." Sonic said.

"Don't call me Shads." The ebony hedgehog growled.

After everyone finished eating their cake, Rouge called them all into the living room.

"So what's up Rouge?" Amy asked.

"We're all going to play a friendly game of truth or dare." The ivory bat announced, pulling an empty Pepsi bottle from behind her back.

"Well this should get interesting." Silver mumbled.

Everyone sat down in a circle in this order:Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Vector, Espio, Charmy, then Amy.

"The birthday girl spins first." Rouge said. She tossed the bottle to Amy, who set it in the middle of the circle and spun it. The bottle spun round and round until it stopped at...

"Vector, truth or dare." Amy said. No answer. The green crocodile had his eyes closed, bobbing his head to the music that was coming from his head phones.

"Espio, could you...?" She didn't have to finish. Espio knew what she wanted. Espio grabbed Vector's head phones from off his head and threw them at the wall.

"Hey!" Vector shouted.

"Truth or dare?" Amy asked him.

"Oh, um... which one is safer?" He asked.

"Just choose." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Uhhhh, dare?"

"Wrong answer." Amy said with a sly smile coming to her lips. Vector gulped.

"I dare you to call Cream's mother and ask her out on a date." Amy said. Vector's eyes widened and he started to blush.

"Are you crazy!?" Vector shouted.

"Are you backing out of the dare?" Amy asked. Vector glared at Amy, then pulled out his phone. He dialed the number.

_Oh man... this is gonna be so awkward... _Vector thought to himself as he waited for Miss Vanilla to pick up.

"**Hello? Who is this please?" **Vanilla asked on the other side of the phone.

"It's V-Vector." He stammered nervously. He was already breaking out in a nervous sweat.

"**Hello Vector. How are you today?"** The older rabbit asked sweetly.

"I'm doin' good. How are you?" He asked.

"Get to the point." Silver whispered.

"Hold ya horses." Vector mouthed to him.

"**I'm doing well today. Thank you for asking. Now, what is it that you wanted?" **Vanilla asked. This was the part of the call that Vector was dreading. His heart started thumping like mad and his cheeks were turning the same color as Knuckles fur.

"Um, well I... I was wonderin' if, uh..." He trailed off. _C'mon Vector. Be a man. You can do this. Who knows. She might say yes! _

"I wanted to know if ya might want to go out on a date with me this weekend cause I kinda like ya and I have for a while and I've been wanting to ask ya but I didn't have the guts and I really wanted to but now I did so will ya go out on a date with me Miss Vanilla?" At the end he had to take a deep breath, for he hadn't taken a breath throughout the entire sentence.

"**..." **Nothing was heard on the other from the other side of the line for a few moments. If Vector had been in a chair, he would be on the edge of his seat waiting for her answer. Nobody said a word.

**(-With Vanilla-) **

Her mind was racing. _Did _Vector_ just ask me out on a _date_? _Looking back on the last thing he said, she realized that he did. She had a funny feeling that he had a thing for her. But, to tell the truth, she had a bit of a thing for him as well.

She never really expected _this_ though. She hadn't gone on any kind of date or been with any man romantically since... Creams father. May he rest in peace.

"What day and time did you have in mind?" She asked.

**(-Back at Amy's-)**

Vector couldn't believe his ears. _Did she just accept!? _After getting over the shock, he answered.

"How does Saturday atsix sound?" He asked. Numerous pairs of eyes, full of shock, were glued onto him.

"**That sounds wonderful."** Vanilla responded.

They hung up and Vector was still in shock.

"Did she say yes?" Charmy asked.

Vector nodded.

"Way to go Vector!" Sonic said, doing a wolf-whistle.

"Yeah. No problem. Piece of cake." Vector replied.

"Spin the bottle Vec." Charmy said.

Vector reached over and spun the bottle. It kept spinning until it stopped at...

"Knuckles, truth or dare?" Vector asked.

Knuckles thought about it. _If I say dare, he'll probably have me kiss Batgirl or something crazy like that... I better just pick truth. _

"Truth." Knuckles said.

"Aww C'mon Knux. Are you too scared to pick dare?" Sonic teased.

"I'm not scared." Knuckles snapped.

"Then why'd you pick truth?" The blue blur pressed.

"Maybe I didn't want to do a dare." the crimson guardian shot back.

"Or maybe you're just a chicken." Sonic said.

"I am not a chicken!" Knuckles shouted.

"Bock, bock boooooock." Sonic mocked.

"Fine! Dare!" Knuckles said.

"I was kinda hopin' you'd say that." Vector said.

Now Knuckles was worried. And he was rightfully so.

"I dare you to french kiss Rouge." Vector said.

"WHAT!?" Knuckles exclaimed. He figured Vector would dare him to kiss Rouge, but to french kiss her!?

Several of his friends were snickering and chuckling. He looked over at Rouge, who was sitting there waiting. She seemed to be perfectly fine with it, though in her mind, she was kinda freaking out.

_French kissing? Really Vector? _Rouge thought.

"Well Knuckles? You gonna do it?" Sonic said through his snickering.

"I blame you for this." Knuckles said to the hedgehog.

"Oh let's just get this over with." Rouge said. With that, she leaned over and placed her lips on his.

There were several wolf-whistles and cheers as they kissed. After about seven seconds or longer, they broke apart. Looking at each other, they both blushed thinking about what they had just been doing.

_I never thought I would like it so much._ Knuckles thought.

_He ain't that bad of a kisser. _Rouge thought.

They were still staring at each other with their faces just inches away.

"Ahem. You gonna spin the bottle?" Espio asked.

"Oh, right." Knuckles said, snapping out of his daze.

He reached over and span the bottle. It, again, spun around until it stopped at...

"Sonic, truth or dare?" Knuckles asked.

_I am gonna get him good. _Knuckles darkly thought.

_He's gonna get me good. _Sonic thought nervously.

"Dare." Sonic said. _I shouldn't have said that. _He thought.

Knuckles gave him an evil look that made Sonic even more nervous.

"You wouldn't..." Sonic said, trailing off.

"I would." Knuckles retorted. Sonic gulped.

"I dare you to kiss Amy." Knuckles dared.

Amy's ears perked up. She looked over at Sonic eagerly. _Will he really do it!? _She thought excitedly.

Sonic tried, and failed, to hide his blush. His cheeks turned a deep scarlet.

"Well Sonic, you gonna do it?" Knuckles asked. The red echidna had a glint of victory in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Now Sonic would taste his own medicine.

Sonic kept looking back and forth between Knuckles and Amy. _I can't do this! _He thought. In a panic, he got up and ran.

He left a trail of blue behind him. He also left a disappointed Amy. She looked dejectedly to the floor. _I should have known that it was only wishful thinking. _She thought morosely.

This was the whole reason they were even playing truth or dare. Earlier, she had asked Rouge to start up a truth or dare game at her party. If she had started it up, she might have come off as desperate. She figured that someone might give either her or Sonic _that_ dare, and she was right! But, it was all for not.

"Amy?" Cream asked her friend with a worried tone.

"It's just not fair! Vector gets a date with Vanilla! Rouge and Knuckles were just kissing! With tongue! Why don't I get my moment with Sonic! Ohhhh!" She shouted.

Cream walked over to Amy and hugged her.

"Don't worry Amy. Mr. Sonic will come around eventually. I promise." The young rabbit assured her.

"No. I'm not gonna let it end like this!" Amy said, jumping to her feet.

"You guys keep playing. I'm going to go get my man!" Amy exclaimed. With that, she rushed out the door after Sonic.

**(-With Sonic-)**

He was in the forest leaning up against a tree, trying to calm down his thumping heart. _I can't believe Amy isn't chasing after me. _He thought. Boy was he wrong.

"Soooooniiiiiic!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Crap." Sonic said out loud. In a panic, he searched around the area for a place to hide. Nowhere. Not even a large bush! Well, there was that thorn bush a few feet away, but he wasn't that desperate! Then he got an idea...

Amy ran over to the spot where Sonic had been just moments ago.

"Where is that hedgehog?" She thought out loud. She searched all around. Then she heard a rustling in the leaves above her. Lucky for her, the sun was still up or she would not have been able to spot the patch of blue in the leaves.

_He ran up a tree? Well two can play at that game._ She walked up to the tree and started climbing.

"I see you up there! You can't get away from me that easily Sonic-ku!" She shouted as she climbed.

_Why did I have to trap myself? _He thought. Then he realized something. He wasn't trapped.

Sonic carefully weaved through the branches until he was as far out on the branches as he could go. Then he jumped to the neighboring tree. He landed and latched himself tightly to a strong branch. _Well that wasn't so hard. _

Amy looked up to see that Sonic was no longer in the tree. Then she looked over and saw him in the tree next to hers._ How did he do that!?_Amy thought. _Well, if he can do it then I can too..._

She started advancing toward the other tree that Sonic was in, which led him to head toward the next tree. Just as Amy was leaping to Sonic's tree, Sonic was hopping into another.

They kept this up as the sun began to set. The sounds of leaves rustling and twigs snapping could be heard underneath them.

"You can't catch me!" Sonic called.

"Is that a challenge?" Amy asked him playfully.

"It is if you're up to it." Sonic said back, jumping into yet another tree.

"Oh I'm up to it Sonic the hedgehog!" She shouted as she got ready to jump into the tree he was just in.

What started out as Sonic trying to get away from Amy turned into a friendly race through the tree tops.

Both hedgehogs were laughing and hooting as they leaped from tree to tree and hurdled branches in their way.

Sonic bent his knees and launched himself toward another tree. When he landed, he heard a cracking sound and the branch he was currently on snapped a little. Sonic quickly got off of that branch and onto a different one.

_Well that was close. _Sonic thought. He kept on going, jumping into the next tree. He looked back and saw Amy about to jump onto the tree he was just in. Then a thought came to him. _She's about to jump onto the same unstable branch that I just did. Oh no..._

"Amy! Wait!" But it was already too late. She was in the air.

She landed on the branch and, just like Sonic predicted, it snapped under her weight. She screamed as she fell to her doom.

He didn't think, he just did. He ran down the tree as fast as he could to catch her.

Amy landed with a thud. She opened her eyes to find that it wasn't the ground she had landed on, but instead she had landed in the waiting arms of her hero.

She looked into his lime green eyes, and he stared right back into her emerald ones.

They were frozen there. Frozen in that moment. Sonic's whole world turned emerald green. He just couldn't pull his eyes away. He had never noticed just how beautiful her eyes were.

Suddenly, her eyelids began to drop. He then noticed that his were as well. They were coming ever closer toward each other, lost in the moment. Neither of them were thinking. They were just too drawn to each other to. Then, just before their lips met, Sonic's eyes snapped open.

_What am I doing!? _His mind screamed at him. He let go of Amy and ran back to the party.

Amy just stood there, shocked and confused. _What just happened? _She thought. Then she realized. _We were about to kiss, but he backed out... I was so close! _She walked back toward her house feeling sad and disappointed.

When she got back she could hear music playing in her living room. She walked in to see something that got her laughing right away. Before her was a very annoyed looking Shadow, wearing a pink tutu and doing The Wobble. Everyone in the room but him were laughing hysterically.

"You're really bringing sexy back Shadow!" Blaze joked. She was laughing herself to tears.

Once the song ended, Shadow took off the tutu and ripped it to pieces.

"You're cleaning that up." Amy said to him.

"Whatever." Shadow said back as he began to pick up the shredded pieces.

Amy looked over at Sonic who was now sitting back down in his spot. The rose colored hedgehog looked away and then sat down herself. Sonic could see the hurt in her eyes. It made him feel bad.

"That was the best dare ever Silver." Knuckles said, still chuckling a bit from Shadow's display.

"How would you like to be the one doing the dancing?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles stopped chuckling.

"That's what I thought." Shadow said.

Shadow sat down and spun the bottle.

"Blaze, truth or dare?" The crimson splashed hedgehog asked.

"Truth." Blaze said rather quickly. Shadow smirked.

"Do you have a thing for Pot-Head?" Shadow asked.

"I resent that name." Silver said, though he was blushing as he looked at Blaze.

That's when everyone noticed how close they were sitting together. They were nearly touching.

Blushing, blaze tried to beat around the bush.

"What would give you that idea?" She questioned.

"Just answer the question." Shadow said.

"Fine." She huffed. She turned, pulled Silver by the arm, and did something nobody expected her to do. She planted her lips onto his own and kissed him. She pulled back after a few seconds, leaving everyone, especially Silver, stunned.

Then another shocking event happened. He pulled her back and started kissing her. She quickly fell into the kiss.

"Well look what you just started Shadow." Vector said.

The two eventually pulled apart with wide grins on their faces.

"So are you two... dating now or something?" Tails asked. Silver and Blaze looked at each other, then said in unison,

"Yes."

And that was that. They were now Silvaze.

Blaze spun the bottle. After it circled a few times, it landed on Sonic.

"Sonic, truth or-"

"Truth." He said, cutting her off.

"OK then..." Blaze said. She thought for a moment.

"What happened out there with you and Amy? I noticed you two seem a bit uncomfortable." Blaze asked.

_Oh crap..._ Sonic thought.

"Well, it all started when..." Sonic proceeded to tell them the story. He told them how he had ran up the tree and how they started tree hopping. He told them how it turned into a game. Then he told them about the week branch and how Amy had fallen. That's where things got uncomfortable.

"When I caught her..." Sonic trailed off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep going. He didn't have to. Amy took over for him, which to him, was worse then him saying it himself.

"We were staring into each others eyes, lost in the others gaze." Amy began dreamily. Then her expression saddened.

"We were leaning in. He was about to kiss me! Then he chickened out and ran, leaving me there heartbroken!" She exclaimed. Tears were coming to her eyes.

"Is that true Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonic shrank back, wishing he could disappear.

"Yeah..." He said.

"You just left her without a word?" Rouge asked, shocked that he would do something like that to her.

"How could you be so heartless?" Silver commented.

"That was just low." Shadow said.

Sonic looked over at Amy to see that her tears were streaming down her face. She was silently crying.

_This isn't what I wanted at all. I brought her to tears... on her birthday! _Sonic thought, now feeling ashamed of himself. Sonic got up and started to run, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

It was Amy. She looked at him with her tear filled eyes.

"Sonic. Please don't leave again. I know this is a pretty sucky situation, but I don't want you to leave." She said.

"What you did hurt me, but I forgive you." Amy added. Sonic suddenly felt like a weight had been lifted from his heart.

"You... you forgive me?" He asked. Amy nodded.

"Yes. I do." She said.

That was it. His heart had melted. Within seconds, Sonic found himself doing something he never thought in a million years he would do. He was kissing Amy Rose.

Amy was, at first, shocked. But then she melted into the kiss, her heart thumping a thousand beats per second. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer as he put his arms around her neck. This was something she had wanted and waited for ever since she first layed eyes on Sonic the hedgehog. Now it was really happening!

Her birthday wish had come true...

**And there it is. My first one-shot ever! Hope you guys enjoyed it :). If anyone has ideas for a one-shot or story they might want me to write, just shoot me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Till next time...)**


End file.
